Stage 1-1
Stage 1-1 is a story stage of Chapter 1: Final Program. Script Expand for script. *'Anna': MC? Why did you just hang up on me this morning without letting me finish? *I stood at the gate of LFG and answered the call in frustration. *'Anna': You... you're at LFG, aren't you? *'MC': Yes... But to not avail. I signed the investment withdrawal agreement. *I seemed to be able to see Anna on the other end of the line, petrified. *'Anna': Did you meet the CEO of LFG, Victor? *'MC': No... I couldn't even get past his assistant. *'MC': All we have now is one last episode of Miracle Finder... *'Anna': Oh... Still, they probably spared you some heartache. I've heard the CEO is a real terror. *'Anna': If you'd have met him today, I doubt if we'd even have a final episode to make. *Hearing those words, somehow a gangster boss image popped in my mind, like in The Godfather. *'MC': ... Really? *'Anna': Of course! You're still so green. There is much you should learn. This victor is a legend in finance. *'Anna': Loveland Financial Group was founded 8 years ago, and it's the industry leader today. Really incredible... *'MC': ... How did they manage that... *'Anna': Nobody knows... Probably some invisible tycoon is pulling the strings behind the scene. *'MC': No matter who's pulling the strings, they're pulling our funding. *'Anna': We can't complain really. The show doesn't have much of an audience anyway... *'Anna': When your dad was still around, it was really popular. Maybe the culture's just moved on... *'MC': Anna, you practically ran everything for 2 years after dad passed... We owe you a lot... *'Anna': Just doing my job, and I didn't do it well... Just trying to keep the lights on until you graduated and could take it over. *I still remember the promise with Dad when I was a kid: we will make the best show in the world... *'MC': Anna, though it sounds unrealistic, I don't want to give up. *I just can't give up this dream Dad built for me. *Just then, a scream drew my attention. *'Passerby Maiden A': Ahhhh! Look, that's him! My lifelong idol, my one and only-- KIRO! *'Passerby Maiden B': Where, where? Let me see. Just one look and you fall in love? Seriously?... *Following the eyes of the girls, I saw the ad on the giant screen of Trade Tower. *Superstar Kiro-- in concert, he exudes a glowing aura, attracting every girl that passes by. *'Passerby Maiden B': Oh my gosh... How handsome he is... He's glowing!--Ahhhhhh! He's looking at me! No, I'm gonna cry! *'Passerby Maiden A': Ahhh! Don't you see he's looking at me? You aren't a fan of his. Drop the act! *'Passerby Maiden B': I'm dizzy! Kiro must have the superpower to make everyone fall in love with him! *'Passerby Maiden A': So now you admit it? I thought you said before that was all nonsense? *'Passerby Maiden B': I do believe now! If superpowers really exist, then Kiro's gotta have one! *'Passerby Maiden A': Okay, okay, dry your eyes. Come on! The line for the album is getting longer by the minute. *'MC': !! *An idea pops into my mind. The perfect plan. *'MC': Anna, I got a plan! You said before there are countless ways to get a show popular. *'MC': How about... for the last show, we put everything we have into getting one, giant superstar to come on. *I looked at that radiant star on the screen. *'MC': Let's invite Kiro! Category:Stages Category:Chapter 1: Final Program